The Ancient Dragon
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: Mikuku (OC), Was born with the powers of The Accident Dragon, While Fighting her nemesis she couldn't control her powers and it back fire on her. Hurt and wounded a women finds her and takes her to the Hinatas. Finally Mikuku meets the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon, Kululu seems to have a liking to her. she trains from that day forward until her nemesis strikes back to finish the job.
1. The Sister of Season

**My First FANFIC! Yay! Hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own** **Sergeant Frog**** or its characters!**

**And I am not Copy Righting Miku Hantsune, I do not own her.**

**A Sister of Season**

A young women was rushing toward the Hinata Household, She was breathing heavily, carrying a small creature wrap in cloth in her hands. Her Hair was a Black-Blue color and she was wearing a magician outfit. The creature was a keronian, its skin was pure white, she had headphones and she had a Ancient looking staff with weird markings, she had a hat that was also white and had the same markings as her had a ancient mark as her insignia.

_*Knock, Knock*_

A Teenage girl answer the door, Her face was full of surprise..

"Sis!" she yelled

"Hey Natsumi!" she exclaimed

"When did-" Natsumi notice what she was carrying," What's that?" she questioned

" I found it.." She unwrapped the cloth, revealing a frog-like creature, It had cuts and bruises everywhere on its body," I was doing a concert in town, I took a walk when i found it under a bush so i ran over here for some help" she said with a worried tone

"K, Bring in it in and set it on the couch, ill get the aid kit" She huffed.

"Right!" she ran inside and set it slowly on the couch.

~_Great another Frog just what i needed.." _Natsumi thought..

_**In The Not-So-Secret Base…**_

"**WARNING! A New Pekoponian And New Keronian In Hinata HouseHold! WARNING!"**

"Sweet I can finally kill something for once!" yelled Giroro

"kukuku...This could be interesting..ku" Laughed Kululu

"Gero gero! Lets capture the intruders!" Commanded Keroro

"Alright time to test how powerful my Tamama Impact has become!" exclaimed Tamama

And of course Everyone forgot Dororo was even here…

"Thats so mean!" Cried Dororo

And again no one heard him..

_**In the Living Room…**_

*Rrrriiiippppp*

They wrap the bandage around its eye and its arms and legs.

"There that should do it!" she exclaimed

"So Natsumi have you done anything awesome while i was gone for the past 5 years?" she asked with a curious gaze

"Umm Well…" she began, she was going to tell her about the frogs and everything and how she knew what the creature is until…

*_Pow*_

A Net was thrown out of nowhere but the older sis reacted quickly and threw 3 playing cards like knives they cut right through the net and failing to catch the young women.

"Oh no its the stupid frog!" yelled Natsumi

"What do u mean by that?" she questioned

"i'll explain later.." Natsumi said

Suddenly all 4 frogs (Yeah poor Dororo) appeared in a disk-like platform quickly the older sis grabbed the Keronian from the couch.

"Gero gero! Surrender Pekoponian and bow down to your new lead-" He was cut off to a punch to the face

"STUPID FROG! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CAPTURE MY SISTER!"

_5 minutes of kicking the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon into a pulp.._

They were bowing down and apologizing be force

"Gero! We are so sorry!" cried keroro

"Its fine" she looked at Natsumi " So care to tell me the story of them?"

"Alright well it all happen in the morning…." She started

_After Hours to telling what happen for the past 5 years…_

"So whats your name?" asked Keroro

"My name is Shinzumi, Shinzumi Hinata." She stated

Suddenly they heard a small moan, everyone looked at the Keronian. Her eyes weakly open.

"Ow my head.." she groaned, She looked up to see everyone "Where am I?"

"Kuku Your on Pekopon." Kululu stated

She looked at her body. Covered with bandages. she looked up..

"Where you the one who helped me?" she asked

"Yes, but may i ask what happen to you and your name?"she replied


	2. Sleepover and Torture

**Sleepovers and torture**

"My name is Mikuku, and I was fighting Devmimi, another Sorceress. She challenge me to see who was strongest since is was born with the most powerful magic in the Universe, its called the Ancient Dragon which allows me to turn into a Dragon at will and it lets me learn any type of magic including Dark magic. But i guess i couldn't control it and well i guess it back fire at me, I assume it was because my teach said " In order to control it you must find the key of the dragons heart." I still don't know what that means though."

"Well Mikuku it looks like you shall stay here until you get better!" Keroro exclaimed

"Great…"Giroro huffed

"Thank you but," she started

"But what?" Natsumi asked

"Where should i sleep?" Mikuku replied

"Hmm thats a good question" keroro thought

"kuku She can sleep in my office" Kululu offered

"great! Thanks!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled

"what's wrong?" Mikuku question

"Kululu is not exactly compatible with anyone" Tamama explained

"Kuku…" laughed Kululu

"He doesn't seem so bad, I think hes kinda cute" Mikuku replied with a kind smile

"CUTE?!" Giroro exclaimed in surprise

"Hey, what's all the ruckus about?" Fuyuki said while running down stairs, He notice Mikuku "OMG, Another Keronian!" he exclaimed excitedly

"Hello, you must be Fuyuki, correct?" Mikuku greeted

"Nice to meet you!" He said

He ran to get a better look at her.

"So when can i see the Secret Base?" Mikuku asked

"Kuku Follow me ku ku" He said

"Wait your still hurt, You could say 'out of order'?" Mois said

"I'm Fine, Thank you for taking care of me!" She said before jumping of Shinzumi lap and followed Kululu.

She looked at Kululu's face..

_Is he blushing?_ she wondered _Probably ate something spicy.._

**Back in the living room…**

Everyone was still shocked about what they just witness

"Ok, I have seen weird stuff and that goes beyond the Weirdo Scale" said Fuyuki

"Well i guess its time for me to go."Shinzumi sat up and stretch

"What!?" exclaimed Natsumi

"I got a concert to attend too squirt!" She gave a hug to Natsumi "Ill come next Friday, k?"

"Fine.." groaned Natsumi

"Cya squirts!" She said as she gave a nugi to Fuyuki

"Hey!" exclaimed Fuyuki

"*giggle* Cya Frogs!" she yelled as she ran out the front door

"gero! your sis is quite found of you Natsumi!" exclaimed Keroro

"Hey wait Stupid frog its your turn to clean the bathroom!" she stated angrily

"GERO!" Screamed Keroro

"Get back here stupid frog!" she yelled as she gave chase.

*Yawn* "well in going to bed" yawned Fuyuki "Night!" he said as he made is way upstairs

"Well i got to get going!" exclaimed Tamama "Bye Giroro!" he yelled as he went back to Momoka's Mansion

Giroro was left alone in the living room, he decided to head to its tent to make some good old sweet potatoes.

**In Kululu's lab..**

"Here we are! ku ku!" he said as he pressed a red button, The door slowly open revealing his lab.

"Wow!" exclaimed Mikuku "You built all this?!"

"yep, ku ku" Kululu replied with a slight of pride lingering in his tone

"pochito!"said Kululu as he pressed a button on his Ipod, Suddenly a hole open to the side of Mikuku revealing a Hover-like bed.

"Wow!...Again!" said Mikuku, She somersaulted into the bed "Is this where I'm going to sleep?" she asked

"Yep, now excuse me i need to work on my inventions" He stated, he walk to his chair and started typing rapidly. Suddenly he felt something warm on his left check.. He quickly look over to see Mikuku give him a peck on the check. He blushed madly now, Mikuku just giggled and said "Thanks Kululu i owe you one." she said happily as she ran to her bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Kululu only stared at her in shock of what just happen, His heart was beating so fast_ -What is this feeling? is this what Giroro feels when he is near Natsumi?-_ He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts -_impossible there is now way I'm falling for her. I'm the cool one not the lovestruck_ _one.- _he looked over to see if Mikuku was fast asleep, She saw the blanket move slowly up and down. He quickly turned away and face his computer screen. _-Am i really falling for her?-_

-Ok, Hi everyone who reads this um... Ducks um I'm not very good with side notes srry, i was wondering how u like le story? good? bad? or ducks? idk lol anyways i will put a new chapter every week or at least try to since school and all so yeah hope u likey! :3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku. **


	3. Headaches and PANCAKES!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku.**

**Headaches and PANCAKE!**

Mikuku yawned as she stood up from the Hover Bed. She looked behind her, she giggled as she saw Kululu sleeping on his keyboard. She jumped out of her bed, stretching she decided to make pancakes as a thank you gift. she quickly ran out of Kululu's lab. In the hallway she felt a cold shiver down her spine, she quickly shook it off as she entered the kitchen.

**_Somewhere in space..._**

"So, that is where she is staying. This well be to easy" Said a female keronian. She looked like Mikuku but opposite, Instead of a soft pure snow white it's jet black, her markings are the same but the color in blood staff had spikes and the staff was black has night and the marks where blood red like her markings. Her eyes where bloodshot red and had a wide grin across her face.

**_Back in the kitchen..._**

Mikuku was setting the table for everyone. Every plate had 2 pancakes, she went up to a plate and laid her hand over it. Suddenly a star appear under her hand and it slowly went into the pancake and it glowed. In less then a second, a yellow skull appeared. She giggled and did it to all of the pancakes but with different symbols. A red star, a yellow sun, a yellow swirl, etc... She quickly ran upstairs to wake up Natsumi first. She quietly open the door and ran up to her. She shook her lightly, Natsumi quietly groaned and stood up.

"Huh? Mikuku whats wrong?" she yawned

"I made Pancakes!" she exclaimed happy

Natsumi took a whiff, she smelled the aroma of pancakes lingering in the house. Her stomach growled in hunger.

"Hungry?" she laughed

"yeah" Natsumi giggled

"Sweet come on then!" she pulled Natsumi by the arm and dragged her in the kitchen. The aroma was allot stronger here and made her stomach even more, she looked around and saw the pancakes with the symbols, curious she asked

"Whats with the weird symbols on the pancakes?"

"Oh they represent whos pancakes are whos" she replied

"so wheres mine?" Natsumi question

"The one with to yellow sun, That would be your insignia if you where a keronian!" she said cheerfully

"Cool!"she exclaimed "But that is not happening"

"Alright, Wake up Giroro, Fuyuki and invite Koyuki and Dororo . Once you wake up Fuyuki tell him to invite Momoka and Tamama. I will go wake Kululu." she said, Natsumi nodded and did what she was told even though it was out of character she wanted to go easy on Mikuku, She seemed nice and it was the first frog that was female.

In 10 minutes everyone was up and enjoying the pancakes Mikuku made. Fuyuki and Momoka was talking about UMAs, Giroro and Natsumi where chanting and of course Giroro was blushing madly, Dororo and Koyuki was talking about Ninja stuff, Tamama, Keroro, and Mois was all taking about gundam, and Kululu was just sitting alone. Mikuku felt sad so she went up to him.

"Hey Kululu!" she greeted

"Hm? hey Mikuku ku ku" Kululu responded "Hey um ku ku About last night..."

"Yeah? what abo-" Mikuku was about to finish her sentence until she got a massive headache "OOOWWW"

She fell out of the chair in pain, Everyone looked at Mikuku confused.

"Hey whats wrong?" asked Tamama

Suddenly Mikuku stopped yelling, her eyes turn foggy and she started saying "1 week, 1 week until she comes to finish me off, 1 week" she turned back to normal and shook her head.

"wah? What happen?" she question "and why does my head hurt?, and more importantly why are you guys staring at me do i have syrup on my face?"

"No you said 1 week,1 week until she comes to finish me off, 1 week" repeated Fuyuki

"huh? I didn't say that" she said, gasped "Oh crap...Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap!"

"What?" asked Momoka

"Devmimi used Boby control Magic!" she exclaimed " That means shes on Pekopon!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

"That magic can only be used in close range!" she responded "Oh no, this is not good, not good at all!"

"well what do we do then?" asked Natsumi with a worried tone

"I have one week till she comes so until then i will start training" Mikuku replied with confidence, she looked at Kululu "Is there a training arena somewhere in the base?"

"ku ku of course" Kululu said "Here ill show it to you" he quickly drank his milk and ate the last piece of pancake and showed Mikuku the battle arena.

"Sweet arena" commented Mikuku

"Thanks i designed it myself ku ku" replied Kululu

"Of course you did, I mean who else would make this awesome!" She giggled

Kululu blushed a bit but quickly recovered -_She likes my style... Wait what am i thinking!- _He shook his head

_-How cute he is blushing- _Mikuku thought, giggling she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the arena. He blushed even more as she held his hand -_She is holding my hand..-_

"Umm w-what are we doing?" Kululu stammered

"I wanna show you something" she said while blushing a bit

-_Is she blushing too? ku ku-_

In the middle of the arena she stopped, letting go off his hand she gestured him to sit. They both sat down on the floor. Kululu was about to say something but Mikuku put her hand over his mouth, blushing he didn't say a pep. Mikuku held out her hand and suddenly a ball of Magic Dust appeared and she through it above her head, suddenly it exploded surrounding them. Little icons surrounded them.

"pick the one that in trig you" she said

Kululu looked around when a certain symbol caught his eyes, "Forbidden Magic" Confuse he touched it. Suddenly he saw Love spells.


	4. Potion of Emotions

**Disclaimer I do not own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku...**

**_Potions of emotions..._**

"Why is love spells in Forbidden Magic?" Kululu questioned

"easy, No one wants to fall in love by force" Mikuku said while blushing a bit

Suddenly a question popped in her head

"Hey Kululu? Does Giroro like Natsumi?" She asked. This made Kululu laugh. Hard.

"KU KU I would say MORE than like!" He chuckled

"That is interesting to know, Ill keep that in mind" she said while getting up "Well i got to wash the dishes, Cya Kululu!" and she ran to the kitchen.

Kululu decided to sabotage some more weapons for the fun of it when something caught his eye. He slowly went towards it and picked up and saw it was a little egg shape gem. Confuse he decided to put in his his pocket and test it later.

Quickly rushing toward the kitchen, Mikuku saw Giroro and Natsumi eating a sweet potato. -_Aw how adorable!- _she thought, running toward the sink she felt something watching her again but she quickly recover and started to wash the dishes. Done, after 20 minutes of washing dishes she decided to practice Emotion Potions. They are change peoples feeling, So out of her pocket she got out some flowers and herbs and lined in the dining room table. Stirling and mashing the flowers in a vile and did a little chant, the vile started to glow and turned to a neon pick. -_Finally a love potion that didn't exploded in my face!-_she mumbled . she went to the bathroom to wash her hands yet she left the potion unguarded and unlabeled.

Natsumi quiet perched, she decided to get something to drink and of course she spots the Love potion... Eager to get something to drink she grabbed the potion and gulped down in a second. Her head felt dizzy and passed out on the floor with a thud.

"Natsumi!" yelled Giroro coming to her aid, he quickly shook her trying to wake up.

Mikuku came rushing down the hall to see what was the commotion was about.

"Omg! What happened!?" she asked, immediately she notice the empty vile "Oh no that sir ain't good!"

"What!?" yelled Giroro impatiently

"She drank the Love Potion!" she exclaimed "And she will fall in love for the first man she sees!"

They heard Natsumi groan and started to wake up. Without thinking Mikuku grabbed Giroro's face and stuck it in Natsumis face so he will be the first man to see. Natsumi lifted her head up and of course she saw Giroro first.

_**Ok i absolutely hated writing this chapter! But i promise the next chapter is going to be AWESOME. i wanted a bit of GiroNatsu so yeah oh and the potion last about an hour so yeah..**_

Natsumi:" Hey Wait a Sec!" she huffed "I have to fall in love with Giroro!?"

Me: "Deal with it lady" i say as i munch on a Twizzler

Natsumi: "OH THATS IT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled blushing

Me: "AHHHHHHH!" I yell as i run of stage

Giroro: *Dazed* "My sweet Natsumi..." He drooled

_**Please R and R! and review!**_

_**Miku-chan over and out!**_


	5. A Past With Wubs

**I don't own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku!**

**Another Me!**

Her eyes flicked open when she saw Giroro. A blush creep over her, Then she realized she had the urge to kiss Giroro. She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts.

" Um Natsumi?" Mikuku asked as she was hiding behind the couch

"What was that THING a drank?" she said sternly

"*Gulp* Well..you sorta drank a love potion...and you fall in love the first person to see and so i kinda shove Giroro's face in front of yours Hehe *Glup" Mikuku said nervously

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Natsumi yelled furiously

"Hey it ain't my fault! YOU were the one who drank the potion" Mikuku argued "Anyways the potion for boys last about an hour and for girls 30 minutes"Mikuku argued

"IM GOING TO KI-" Before Natsumi could finish her sentence, the urge to kiss Giroro came again

_**After 17 minutes off struggling... **_

"ARG MIKUKU HELP ME!" She yelped

Mikuku suddenly had a wide toothy grin,

"Alright then!" She quickly grabbed her head and position it where her lips touched Giroro's, Giroro taken by surprise by the kiss he fell right on his kister but that didn't stop them from kissing. Natsumi gave up and decided to go along with it. His face was as red as blood and after the potion finally wore off he passed out.

"Oh K.O.!" Mikuku laughed, But her laugh quickly stopped after seeing Natsumi loom over her with pure fury

*Gulp* I-I can explain!" She quickly stuttered

"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS BEFORE I KILL YOU MIKUKU!" She screamed

Out of nowhere Kululu came up and was playing music.

"Oh no!" Mikuku gasped, suddenly her body started to glow a bright blue, *Poof!* All of a sudden a white keronian with a black hat that sorta looke like fallen bat wings, she had a DJ's outfit and wore glasses that had bars (Sorta the ones they use to see how loud music is) was on her glasses, mark, and belly. She had neon blue rims on her clothes and hat, appeared in Mikuku's place.

"What the-" Natsumi started

"What happen to Mikuku ku ku?" questioned Kululu still being amazed of what happen

"Hm?" Mikuku out of her daze, she looked at herself "Oh crap"

"Mikuku why you look like that?" Natsumi asked

"Everytime I hear music, I turn into my DJ outfit" she replied smiply

"Why? ku ku" Kululu asked with a hint of intrest

"I *Gulp* sorta was a DJ before I became a sorceresses" she replied quietly

"Really?" Natsumi preeked

"yeah, Hold on.." Mikuku said, quickly out of her little bag she grabbed another potion and drank it, and turning herself back

"ku ku Why haven't you said anything before?" asked Kululu

"Well you see-" Mikuku started but something stopped her, a letter appeared in her hands, quickly opened and read what it said..

_**Dear Mikuku,**_

_**I will come visit tomorrow to see how are you doing!**_

_**Anyways I heard what happen (Don't ask just Deal with it) so **_

_**I wanted to help you!**_

_** Cya tomorrow!**_

_** -Minana!**_

"Oh sweet mother of pearl, shes' coming" Mikuku said worryingly

**Hope you don't get lost or anything umm I kinda lost a little inspiration but then I found it again so ducks**

**Anyways R and R **

**Miku-chan out! **


	6. She Is Me

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku!**_

**She is Me**

"Who is Minana?" Natsumi asked withe quizzical expression

"She is one of my best friends" she replied "She is also an another sorceress but she is a Class L"

"Class L?" Natsumi question

"Sorceress Class or Level go by alphabet, the highest Classes are X,Y, and Z" she replied while still looking at the letter

"And what Class are you? ku ku" Kululu asked

"I am a Class X" She huffed " And Devmimi is a Class Y"

"Wait, You said that you were born with the Ancient Dragon ku ku" Kululu said

"That doesn't mean I am more powerful than her" She grunted " There is one more thing to know about Devmimi.."

"what?" Natsumi and Kululu said at the same time

"She.." She started "Is me."

"WAIT, WHAT!" Natsumi exclaimed

"KU KU!" Kululu shouted

"Well PART of me.." she explained " When I was young I did a Split Spell.. And the result of the spell was Devmimi, I tried to put her back to me but she was the dark side of me so she ran away, after a few years of Magic School she came back and challenge me to a Ele Duel or an Elemental Duel, I won of course but then she declared me as her arch nemesis and warned me the next time she will kill me"

"ku ku so your battling yourself?" Kululu questined "kuku So how are you going to recombine with her?"

"I need to weaken her enough to use a Body C. spell" she replied making a face of confusion

Natsumi quickly notice her expression and asked "Something the matter?"

"Hm? No i just thought of something that confused me" Mikuku replied with the same expression

"kuku well spill it" Kululu said

"I just that i have 6 Days to train.." she started "But the only magic strong enough is my Ancient Dragon Magic"

"Well, how do you use Dragon magic then?" Natsumi said suddenly interested

Kululu of course slipped away during the conversation

"That is an easy one! As most Keronians they have a "Body Sticker" on their belly's, I don't, Mine is really attached to my tummy, The Mark is what makes me have the ability to use Dragon Magic though when I try to use it...It back fires because i haven't "The Key" apparently" she huffed

"Hmm I don't really know how to help you Mikuku" Natsumi replied sadly

"It's fine Nat-" Mikuku started but was quickly interrupted by an explosion

*BOOM*CRASH*

_**Ok, pretty much this is a filler chap. so stay with me! I promise there will be good stuff coming up!**_

"Wait, I just remember Mikuku" Natsumi said while giving Mikuku a evil toothy grin, "I still haven't forgotten what you did!"

"YIKES! Um I think i best be leaving then! Cya folks!" Mikuku stamped nervously, she quickly dashed off stage

"COME BACK HERE!" Natsumi yelled in pursuit

*Sweat drop* " Uhhh cya guys.." Miku said, "Oh dear.."

-Miku-Chan Out!


	7. Author's Note!

_(I do not own Sergeant Frog)_

**Ok guys or whoever reads this I want to explain and apologize about my story 'The Ancient Dragon'.**

**I notice Im a bit fast paced and a bit short and also some characters (Kululu especially) have been a bit Out of Character.**

**I am sooooo sorry but please understand that this is my first time writing a story so i might be a bit off, I promise for now on I **

**will work on it.**

**Thank you for Understanding,**

**Gomen again **

**and Miku-Chan out! **


	8. Meet Magic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku!**

**Meet Magic!**

"Umm what was that?" Mikuku asked

"If its Keroro and his stupid plans then he will get it this time!" Natsumi yelled furiously

" Maybe your jumping on conclusions," Mikuku said. "Lets check it out first."

Natsumi and Mikuku got up and went down to the secret baseto investigate what was the explosion, when they notice smoke coming out of Kululu's Private Lab. They both when in to see what had happen when they notice Kululu passed out on the floor.

"Kululu!" Mikuku exclaimed in horror, she quickly ran toward him to see if he had any serious injuries. Natsumi looked around and suddenly she spotted something moving in the smoke.

*Whimper*

"Huh?" Mikuku said questionably, "Thats sounds like.."

Before Mikuku could finish her sentence, she was tackled by a... Dragon?! They tossed and turn a bit...

"Mikuku!" yelled Natsumi

"Hey stop that! *Giggle*" Mikuku giggled, "Its good to see you finally hatched Magic!"

"Magic?" Kululu questioned, somehow revived

"Yeah Magic!" Mikuku exclaimed, "She is my pet Dragon!"

In her hands laid a White and Blue Dragon, Its body was white and the Horn and spikes coming out of her back were a light blue, Her Horn looked like a leaf was stuck to her head (Which was Blue) and her wings, arms, and legs had a blue flame print on them, she also had pure blue eyes.

"Aww shes cute!" Natsumi exclaimed, "Can I pet her?"

"Sure!" Mikuku replied.

Natsumi walked up to Mikuku and petted the Magic gently, Kululu on the other hand staggered a bit but manage to take a better look at Magic.

"Fascinating kukuk.." Kululu said, "I thought Dragons were extinct thousands of years ago kukuku"

"So Magic here is the only living dragon in the universe?" Natsumi asked still petting Magic

Mikuku nodded, "Yes, She is the only living dragon ever."

Then she asked "Where did you find her Kululu?"

"I found the egg when you left to clean the dishes kuku" He replied, "kuku I wanted to experiment on it to see what it is when the egg suddenly exploded on me kuku"

"WAIT THE EGG EXPLODED?!" Natsumi exclaimed in suprise

"*giggle* Yep thats how a baby dragon is born Natsumi!" Mikuku giggled

"kuku by the way how did you already know the dragon's name and you seemed to already met her?" Kululu asked in suspicion

"Easy! Animal Magic!" Mikuku answered happily, "I can 'talk' to the animal that is not even born yet!"

"Like your friend Minana?" Natsumi said

"Yep just like her but she can do it better though!" Mikuku explained, In her arms, Magic curled up and was sound asleep.

_**I hope I did a better job this time.. Thanks anyone who can put up with me! Until next time!**_

-Miku-Chan out!


	9. Minana, The Chicken Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku!**

**Little note here umm This is the last chapter I will put up for a while because I sorta lost motivation so, I not abandoning it is just on hold k?**

**Minana, The Chicken lover.**

*Yawn* "I think I will go to bed, All of this drama drained me" Mikuku said sleepily

"agreed, good night" Natsumi yawned, and walked out of the lab

"Omg Kululu! your glasses! Here let me fix them!" Mikuku said as she turned around to see Kululu. Before he could object Mikuku kissed his Glasses! suddenly they started to glow a soft blue and _Done _the glasses were fixed good as new.

"There you go! good as new!" she giggled

"ku ku You know that wasn't necessary" Kululu said, Blushing a bit.

Mikuku just giggled, "Yeah but I just wanted to, Good night Kululu"

Mikuku again gave him a peck on the cheek and went to her hover bed with Magic and fell asleep. Kululu on the other hand was astonish, _Why does she keep doing that? No one has ever kissed me before because they were too afraid too, but now... _He looked at Mikuku again _Now i don't even know._ He went back to his lab chair and fell asleep.

**_In the Morning..._**

Mikuku open her eyes slowly and saw a yellow and pink blur. She scrubbed her eyes and saw the blur more clearly..

"AHHH! Minana!" She yelled in surprise

"Hi!" Minana greeted happily. She was a Tadpole and skin was a yellow and her hat was pink with a rooster comb on the top, her eyes were a blue-green color and has a chibi chicken as her insignia.

"Get off of me!" Mikuku giggled

"ok, ok ill get off" Minana said getting off of Mikuku

" How did you even find me?" Mikuku asked getting off her hover bed

"With Red Roster!" She took a red little roster from a cage she hid

"Hey Red Roster!" Mikuku exclaimed petting the roster in Minana's arms

*Grumble* "Oops it seems my stomach is telling me its hungry" Minana giggled

"Come on, Ill make us sandwiches for us." Mikuku offered

"Thanks!" Minana thanked

"Then ill show you my friends!" Mikuku said, " Follow me!"

They ran to the living room, Mikuku went inside the kitchen and made sandwiches and talked a bit. Fuyuki came down stairs and spotted Minana.

"Wow another Keronian!" He exclaimed Happily, running towards Minana

"Fuyuki! Good morning! This is my friend Minana," She explained, "She wanted to visit me today."

"Cool!" He said sitting down next to Mikuku.

"Want a sandwich?" Mikuku offered

"Sure thanks!" Fuyuki munched happily, "So Minana what type of magic you do?"

"I do Animal magic! I can talk to animals and stuff like that" Minana exclaimed as grabbed another sandwich

*Cluck*

"What?" Fuyuki said confuse, "Was that a rooster?"

Then, Red Rooster appeared behind Minana's back and flew and snatched a sandwich and flew back.

"Why is there a Rooster here?!" Fuyuki exclaimed a bit scared

"Oh meet my pet," She grabbed the rooster, "This is Red Rooster"

Fuyuki had a confuse face on and looked at Mikuku

"Don't ask" Mikuku said

"So Mikuku do you know?" Minana asked seriously

"What?" Mikuku questioned

"You know," Minana urged, "about Devmimi" her voice went quiet

"yes, and so does everyone else" Mikuku said

"How do you know Devmimi?" Fuyuki asked

_**Cliffhanger! and for a while now, reason why i will be working on a story with a friend so thats is why this story will be on hold..**_

_**so Miku-Chan out!**_


	10. A Short Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog or Hatsune Miku!**

**A Short Visit**

"How do you know about Devmimi?" asked Fuyuki

"I was there when she 'split'" Minana replied sadly as the memory came back to her

"I will never forgive myself for bring Evil to existence" Mikuku stated

"Come on, Don't be so hard on yourself" Minana reassured

A soft roar came behind the sofa...

"Hm?" Fuyuki looked around to see where the sound came from

Magic popped up from the couch and sat on Mikuku's Lap

"Wow! A real Dragon!" Fuyuki exclaimed

"Oh yeah, I forgot only Kururu and Natsumi Know Magic," Mikuku said. " Fuyuki this is Magic, My pet Dragon." Mikuku held up Magic for Fuyuki to see.

"Can I hold her?" Fuyuki asked

"Yeah sure" Mikuku gently put Magic onto Fuyuki's lap, and began to pet her.

*Yawn* " Morning Master Fuyuki!" Greeted Keroro

"Oh Hi Serg!" responed Fuyuki

"I just wanted-" Keroro's eyes widen when he spots the dragon on Fuyuki's Lap.

"KERO!" Screamed Keroro, Magic piped up and saw Keroro. She ponced on him and began to lick his face.

"Kero! Its trying to eat me!" He squealed

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Minana

"No, I think she is trying to say 'Hello' to you Keroro!" giggled Mikuku

Magic stopped and went back to Mikuku.

"Roar!" Magic said softly

Keroro sat up wiping slobber of his face.

"Haha! I think she likes you serg!" Fuyuki exclaimed

***Plays Jaw music* I...AM...ALIVE! YES! **

**Well I never died in the 1st place but I was refering to the story so i guess Its Alive? Maybe? Anyways yes the Ancient Dragon is up and running again. As for the other Stories, don't worry I haven't forgotten I just had a LOT of Hmwrk so yeah...**

**Anyways Miku-Chan Out! **


End file.
